


Coffee Is Hot

by AdamantSteve



Series: Minifics [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Barista AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C/C coffeeshop AU :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Is Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspired by [this](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mbevvfUw0O1qduyeio1_500.jpg) image :)

Clint figured the sign would get a few laughs and the tourists would get a kick out of it. What he didn’t expect was any actual numbers. It’s a success, by all accounts, and even if Darcy cackles like a banshee about it, four business cards, two handwritten notes and a tweet to the coffee shop later and Clint’s feeling pretty damn great about himself when _the guy_ comes in.

The guy. Business guy. Hard-to-explain-why-he’s-so-hot guy. Coming in for his steaming hot Americano even though it’s about a million degrees outside. Always in a suit and tie, perfectly shined shoes, nice hands… 

They flirt when he comes in, or at least, Clint thinks it’s flirting. The guy’s so cool he doesn’t really know if it’s flirting or not. He just knows the guy’s cute as hell and way too fancy for him. He’s probably married. Probably one of those stand up kinda guys who got married to his highschool boyfriend the first day it was legalised. Probably had amazingly perfect centrepieces and crap. Two super cute adopted kids that they dress in matching vests and chinos. Not that he’s thought about it (a lot).

The guy comes in and quirks an eyebrow at the sign, and ok, maybe Clint was kind of thinking about him when he wrote it because he’s way too much of a pussy to, you know, ask a guy out like a normal person. He blushes and hopes it comes off like he’s just too hot from the weather or something. Hell, coffee is hot!

Yep, coffee is hot. That’s the kind of primo intelligent thought Clint’s brain provides him with when _the guy_ is here.

"Is that supposed to be you, or?"

"Can’t you tell? That’s a photographic representation of -" Clint spreads his hands, "your barista."

The man laughs and _smiles_ and Clint busies himself with the machine so he doesn’t blush all over him. 

"Did you get many numbers?" the man asks from the other side of the counter. "Couple dozen," Clint tosses over his shoulder. 

"Ah," the man says. "Too bad, I was going to give you mine." 

Clint doesn’t spill anything, though it’s a close call. 

"Oh?" he replies, like he’s not about to implode. "I mean. Sure." He shrugs. "I… like… Phone numbers." He sounds like a goddamn robot.

"Is that what the sign’s for? You just collect them?"

"I phone ‘em sometimes." He shrugs again and feels self conscious. So he shrugs a third time. 

The guy puts three dollars and a business card on the counter, grabbing the coffee once Clint’s slid a cup holder around it. “Good luck with your collection,” he says with what Clint’s about ninety percent sure is a wink as he shoulders open the door.

Darcy bustles over to grab the card before Clint can pocket it. “Bucky!” She yells towards the back room. “You owe me ten dollars!”


End file.
